Promise of Something More
by Carolare Scarletus
Summary: Castor lived a lonely life as a pet in the Eeylops Owl Emporium, until one day he comes across a wizard that would soon become his Master.


**Team:** Wimbourne Wasps

 **Prompts** : (word) preposterous; (location) Eeylops Owl Emporium; (sound) bark or mew (doesn't necessarily have to be made by a dog/cat).

 **Player:** Chaser 2

 **Word count:** 1356( Excluding Author's Note, but including entire Entry and Title)

 **Warning:** This is an AU (Alternate Universe) piece where Draco finds his Familiar with an old owl name Castor.

 **Characters:** Castor (OC/Creature); Draco Malfoy; Lucius Malfoy; Narcissa Malfoy

 **Summary:** Castor lived a lonely life as a pet in the Eeylops Owl Emporium, until one day he comes across a wizard that would soon become his Master.

 **Author's Note:** I've written a pet story before, but nothing like this! It really took my out of my comfort zone and I hope y'all like it :)

 _As always, enjoy_

-Carolare Scarletus

* * *

 **Promise of Something More**

* * *

Eeylops Owl Emporium was infamous for their morning uproars. Loud, obnoxious noises awoke the residents of Diagon Alley, filling the silent streets with mews and barks of questionable origins that gained the inquiry of all that dwelled in the close-knit community. A day didn't go by when they didn't see strange things slip in front of the window, disrupting the curtains in a flurry of artificial colors, or hear the preposterous, albeit humorous, accusations of the macabre lurking behind the wooden door of the emporium. After a while, the residents had grown accustomed to the glorious calls, all except for one. If one thing was certain, nothing was ever as it appeared, even on the inside looking out.

Castor longed to end these kinds of grueling days. Aside from the occasional trips outside, soaring through the night sky, the old owl had nothing to live for, and nothing to really gain if he'd continued on with this tedious task of staying alive. His bones were so brittle, and after a long, adventureless life, he was yearning just to end it. His life was miserable; he did the same tasks every day, and nothing new or exciting came from it. He was cleaning his feathers after the occupants of the emporium ruffled them most rudely. He'd mew at them, a sound that was a mixture between a hiss and someone maiming a family member as they begged to be put out of their misery. He supposed he wasn't the best companion, either; a few of his roommates would readily agree.

The old, grey owl looked out before him, taking in as much of the outside world as he could within his small nook that he called his home. This morning's unwanted wake-up call by an overzealous feline had ruffled his smoky feathers. After a very strenuous episode with the cat they called Crookshanks, a monstrous little devil, Castor had flown up onto his perch to be alone. His food, a dead mouse he'd found scavenging in Knockturn Alley, lay beneath him. For countless moons, he'd been cooped up in the store. He was now looking out the window, wishing that he was out there with the rest of the world. This happened every day — nearly losing his life from a hell-bent cat and perching himself by the window. Sometimes he'd bathe, eat, and go back to bed. Other days, he'd sit there for hours on end before night finally fell and he was able to feed. For a stoic owl, he wished for something more than just this solitary, useless life; he wanted more.

Castor tilted his head quizzically, catching sight of something sparkling out the window as he sat and watched the scene unfold. At first, he couldn't tell where it was coming from. Clouds were beginning to pull overhead, and he thought for a moment that finding the mysterious light would just have to wait. As he did, he caught the sight of something peculiar. A small ring had given off the strange, blinding spectacle, and Castor sat still, looking at the owner of the ring. He'd never seen such an interesting wizard before, with grey eyes and brilliant, pristine hair. He was walking toward the shop, a taller male following close behind him. He was just a child, but Castor could sense something inside of him that left him motionless. When the boy looked up, the owl hooted. There was a look in his eyes that lured him in. They promised something more than just this meaningless life, sitting on the window sill and looking out, wishing there was more.

His eyes grew wide, and he watched, hooting softly as he did. Something else had garnered his attention, and his feathers tingled at the powerful magic as it reverberated through his being. At first, Castor didn't know what to think of it. He hadn't tampered with this sorcery in a long time, and to feel it seeping into his body like some golden laced elixir was chilling. His eyes darted to the man, taking in his appearance as best as he could against the inky backdrop of twilight. He could scarcely see them, but his eyes were glowing.

He'd found his Master.

The other animals spoke of such things, finding a master whom they'd share the rest of their natural born lives with. Familiars were scarce in these parts, and Castor was intrigued. His feathers burned with the familiar contact; the boy appeared to be confused, looking about as if someone had whispered something in his ear while he played with the ring on his finger. The first connection, the old owl presumed. He'd been alive far too long not to know of the symptoms of finding a Master, and he couldn't be anything less than hopeful. The wizard's magic was reaching out to him, but he was unsure of how to proceed. It enveloped him a warm, inviting blanket that had Castor wanting more. He was in too deep, and retreating now would be foolish.

 _Preposterous_ , Castor thought quietly to himself. _Preposterous that this child could be my master. The very notion is absurd within its own right…. as ludicrous as it sounds, I may as well see…_

The bell on the door chimed, indicating that a customer had come through the door. Normally, Castor would ignore the intruder, but knowing that the boy was the potential client forced him to leave his sanctuary and fly over to where his cage was. The window long forgotten, Castor expanded his wings and took flight, catching the attention of the boy as he looked up to watch.

"Father, look at that owl!" he cried. The two wizards watched as Castor flew from one end of the emporium to the other, mewing a greeting. "Isn't he magnificent? Surely, this would delight Mother?"

"No, Draco," the taller blonde-haired man told him. Castor tilted his head, not the preposterous man's voice. He wore a handsome suit woven with silver thread and an inked black robe, something Castor had seen on a few occasions. The boy's family was wealthy, he deduced; however, wealth did not equate to power or companionship. "That one is ghastly. Your mother wouldn't approve."

"What she doesn't know won't kill her," the boy told him. He whirled back around, his eyes never leaving the owl. "I know this might sound strange, Father, but this owl has struck a particular nerve with me."

"There are hundreds of other exotic creatures in this emporium-"

"I want _this_ one," Draco implored. He was obviously used to getting his way, but judging by the nature of the older wizard, he wasn't partial to giving him everything he wished. Draco's eyes lit up, drowning all the darkness of Castor's otherwise dull world. He tilted his head to the side, studying the boy carefully as if trying to figure out a puzzle.

Castor hooted with delight, managing to attract the attention of the older wizard. He needed to get into the man's good graces; there was no way the lonely owl would allow the boy to leave without him. One more day with that awful feline and Castor was sure to perish. Besides, he knew the boy had felt the connection too. He was eager to learn more about him and what this newly developed companionship could mean.

As the older wizard grunted and walked away, the boy turned around and stared at Castor.

"Don't worry, he'll come around," Draco told him after a moment of silence. "He just needs some time."

Castor could tell that he was anxious as if feeling the energy pulse between them in some celestial shower of something long-forgotten. Draco looked around, trying to decipher what he was feeling before his eyes nervously drifted down to the nameplate below the owl. Castor followed his line of gaze, before looking up and letting out a soft, questioning mew.

"Castor is your name, is it?" he asked with a smirk. "It's nice to meet you."

' _And it is a pleasure to meet you at last, Master,'_ Castor replied in a dark, alluring voice.


End file.
